Happy Birthday Naruto
by cherryblossoms1995
Summary: Naruto hates his birthday. What happens when a certain shy Hyuga confesses? ONE-SHOT Naruhina


Naruto sighed as he got up. It was his 17th birthday, a day that is no different to the rest except worse.

He scowled as he got up and stared at himself in the slightly cracked mirror.

He hated this day. This was the day the 4th Hokage sealed the nine-tailed demon fox that had attacked Konoha, into a new born baby, that baby just happened to be Naruto. He knew that today the villagers would call him monster and demon as he walked by.

Naruto grumbled to himself while having a shower. While having his shower his thoughts wandered to a certain shy Hyuga, he had always wondered why she went red as a tomato, or why she fainted, or stuttered in front of him more than she normally does in front of everyone else.

He knew he had fallen in love with her. He realized at the chunnin exams where her cousin Neji had nearly killed her. It tore his heart to pieces when she started coughing up blood but still willed to go on and her cousin was going on about that destiny crap.

But being the dense idiot he is he doesn't realize her feelings are the same.

He got out of the shower, got changed, had a quick breakfast ramen obviously and decided to go shopping not that he wanted but he had no choice. He needed to get ramen.

He started walking down the sunny streets of Konoha in his own little world.

"Monster", someone yelled and threw rubbish at him.

"Demon brat", someone else called.

Today the name calling seemed to hurt more than it usually did.

He quickly went to grocers and bought the stuff he needed, even though the grocer charged him more than the price and muttered demon under his breath.

Naruto quickly grabbed the bag of groceries and rushed home. He opened the door, put the stuff in the kitchen and just sat on his sofa in the living room letting a few tears fall.

Why couldn't people just see him for who he is and not a demon. He glared at nothing in particular and was about to punch something when there was a knock at the door.

He groaned to himself. It was probably some of the villagers coming to call him demon or throw something or beat him up like they usually did on his birthday. He decided to ignore it when the person outside knocked again but louder and more insistant.

He sighed and opened the to yell at the person when he was met with beautiful lavender tinted eyes.

"Hinata?" he said surprised.

"Naruto K..Kun" Hinata stuttered going red.

"Um do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked feeling himself blushing.

"Yes please", Hinata said blushing even more.

Naruto moved aside so she could come in and told her to go and sit down on the sofa while he went in the kitchen and got some juice for them both and then walked back into the living room.

"Here you go Hinata, its orange juice", Naruto said handing her a glass.

"T..Thank you", she said taking the glass of orange juice and took a sip of it before setting it down on the table.

Naruto studied her, Hinata looked really cute today in jeans and a cute purple long sleeve top that showed of her figure and a purple hairband in her long dark hair.

"So Hinata is there anything you wanted", he asked.

"Um I..I just came t..to wish you a h..h..happy birthday and I..I got you a gift", Hinata mumbled blushing a deep red. She pulled a small silver package wrapped with an orange ribbon and passed it to him.

Naruto took it in surprise. No-one had ever given him a birthday gift not even his teammates Sakura and Sai.

"Oh um thank you Hinata", Naruto said.

He opened it carefully, put the wrapping paper on the table, opened the little white box, and looked inside. Inside the box was decoration piece of a bowl of ramen. Naruto gaped he really liked it.

"Thank you Hinata, this is the first gift someone had ever given to me", he said smiling at her.

"Your welcome", Hinata said blushing as his ocean blue eyes locked with her lavender tinted eyes.

"I..I also have s..s..something to t..tell you", she said stuttering even more.

Naruto looked at her as if telling her to carry on.

"I..I..I love y..you", she said really quietly.

"Im sorry Hinata, I didn't catch that", Naruto said looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"I..I said I..I love you", Hinata said louder and then a blush spread over her face.

Naruto stood there for a moment in shock a blush on his face. The girl he had fallen in love with had just confessed with the same feelings.

"Im s..sorry if you don't f..f..feel that w..way about me and Im s..s..orry if this has r..ruined our f.. and_____Mmphf" Naruto cut her of by kissing her gently.

Hinata gasped and her eyes went wide, but she then shut her eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you too Hinata" Naruto murmured.

They broke apart and smiled. "Happy birthday Naruto Kun", Hinata said smiling softly. He stared into her beautiful lavender eyes.

Hinata felt herself goe dizzy as she stared back into his deep blue eyes. "_Oh no Im going to faint_", she thought as her vision faded.

Naruto caught her and held her in her arms chuckling softly. He now realized why she always went red or fainted or stuttered around him. He smiled as he waited for the dark haired beauty to wake up.

"_Im glad you returned my feelings Hinata Chan. This is the best birthday ever"_, Naruto thought smiling softly and holding Hinata closer to him.


End file.
